The Perfect Match
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Tadashi Hamada, once dead, appears in Violet Parr's room, drawn to her. They gradually fall in love, unsure at first, but more positive as this story draws to a close.


Tadashi Hamada ran up to the burning building, catching a woman running out of it. "Are you okay?" he asked her, holding her. "Yes, but Professor Callaghan's still inside!" she screamed, running away and coughing. Tadashi looked at the building in alarm. His little brother, Hiro, grabbed his arm. "Tadashi, please! Don't go!" he cried, grasping his arm desperately. "I have to, Hiro. I'll be back." Tadashi ran into the fire, and his hat drifted off. Hiro clutched it, and ran towards the doors to help. . .but the building exploded, blowing him back and knocking him unconscious. "Tadashi!"

He woke up in his house, lying on his bed. _Oh, it was just a dream. I'm fine._ He walked downstairs. "Tadashi! C'mon, let's go get breakfast -" He saw Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Aunt Cass wearing black, and tear stripes on all their cheeks. "Hiro. . .Tadashi's gone. You were knocked unconscious, but. . ." Hiro started to sob uncontrollably. Everyone crowded around him, and Aunt Cass stroked his hair. "I know, Hiro. I know." Hiro's eyes were wet, and a few more tears slid down his cheeks.

Unknown to anyone in that party, a girl named Violet Parr felt a ripping sensation in her heart. She felt like someone important had lost their life, but she didn't know who. "Mom?" she asked, walking upstairs. "Yes, sweetie?" Elastigirl said, looking at her concernedly. "Did anybody we know die? You know, recently?" Violet asked. "No, not recently. I mean, there was Gazerbeam, but, other than that, no. Not anybody we know." Violet let out a sigh of relief, but didn't feel relieved at all. "Oh, okay." She trudged back upstairs.

As Violet sat on her bed, wondering about death, a blue outline of a boy formed beside her. Violet jumped back, startled. "What. . .who. . .are you?" Violet asked, a forcefield already separating her and the boy. "My name's Tadashi. I. . .well, I never got to meet you, but I would've if I hadn't died. I was going to be your boyfriend." Violet stared, openmouthed, her eyes wet. "You. . .what? But - but - but Tony was my -" Tadashi looked at her sadly. "Tony's ready to dump you. Look." A little glowing ball showed Violet a scene in Tony's room. "Ugh! Why did I have to agree to go to the movies with Violet? Honestly, I don't even like her that much!" Violet's face crumpled. "No. . .he would never. . ." Tadashi felt his heart break, watching hers. "I'm. . .sorry, Violet."

At school the next day, Tony walked up to Violet, a dashing smile on his face. "Hey, Violet. Do you wanna, I don't know, maybe, hang out tonight?" Violet almost gave in, wanting to go date him again. Then she remembered what Tadashi had showed her the last night. She glared at him. "No. I've decided that I don't want to date you anymore." Tony looked at her, confused. Violet trembled with rage. "You don't deserve to be my boyfriend!" she yelled, and stomped off.

After school, Dash looked at her sister, sensing something was wrong. "Hey, Violet?" he asked hesitantly. She spun on him, knocking him off his feet with a forcefield. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, hot, angry tears streaking down her face. Dash held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, geez," he replied, running off in a white and blond blur. Jack-Jack looked at her questioningly, like _Why you attack Dash_? She looked at him. "Buzz off, Jack-Jack." He crawled away. Mr. Incredible saw his daughter's bad mood. "Honey, what's going on? Is this about school?" Violet nodded miserably. "Okay, I'll get Mom." Elastigirl walked in.

"Honey? What's going on?" Elastigirl asked, looking at her expectantly. Violet broke down, crying. "Well, I. . .I. . .Tony broke up with me!" she sobbed. Mr. Incredible looked at her, cracking his knuckles. "Well, what's his address? I think I owe him an Incredible knuckle sandwich." Violet smiled tearily. "Nah, that's okay, Dad. It's. . .it's fine." Elastigirl looked at her sadly. "Violet, honey. . .high school's a tough time, okay? I mean, maybe you two just need a break, and you'll be back together aga-" " _No_ , Mom! We're never getting back together, and I don't care what anyone says! Tony's a dirty, rotten, stinking liar!" she screamed, and a forcefield started to form, matching her anger. "Vi, you can't hide in a forcefield for-" Elastigirl started, but was thrown off balance as the forcefield expanded, knocking her away.

Mr. Incredible stared at Violet, seeing her anger being channeled into such a gigantic force. He backed up, knocking over the coffee table. Violet let out one final " _AAAAAAAARGH_!" and then the forcefield disintegrated, and she collapsed. Mr. Incredible and a dizzy Elastigirl helped her to her room. When Violet woke up, Tadashi was lying right by her side. "Hey, Violet. You. . .okay?" he asked. Violet looked at him sadly. "Yeah, I think I am. I. . ." Then the television in her room flickered. She turned it on full-force. "Reports of a man in a kabuki mask are flustering news reporters. He's been defeated by six mysterious helpers. Who are they, and where are they now?" Tadashi said, "Wait, zoom in a bit!" His ghostly fingers traced the outline of one superhero in a red and purple suit. He was by far the biggest of the group. "Baymax?" Tadashi said in disbelief.

Violet staggered back. "You. . .know them?" Then another face came into the camera. The interviewer asked, "Son, what would you like to say?" "I'd like to thank my brother, Tadashi -" the boy got a little choked up "- for always encouraging me. I love you, and I miss you, big bro." Tadashi's eyes filled with tears. "Hiro, I miss you too." Then the other four looked into the camera. "Fred? Honey Lemon? Gogo? Wasabi?" Tadashi said in amazement, watching as they all waved to the camera. Fred yelled, "Hi Mom!" and they all collapsed, laughing. Violet looked at him. "So. . .I guess you wanna go see them now, huh?" Tadashi stared at Violet. "Of course I do, but. . .I wanna stay here with you. I really like you.

Violet stared at Tadashi in wonder. "You. . .you would stay with a superfreak like me?" she asked meekly. "Of course, Violet! I've tolerated Hiro for a long time. If I can handle him, I can handle you." Tadashi leaned in, and Violet did the same. They kissed, and Violet hugged him tightly. She knew things would be alright then, even if her parents could never see her new boyfriend. She was over Tony, and always would be. She kissed him harder, and Tadashi solidified, becoming live again. He stared at her in happiness. "Violet?" he said, pulling away. "Yes?" she replied, looking at him. "Oh my gosh! You. . .you're. . ." She trailed off, at a loss for words. "Yes, I am!" They kissed again, and Violet took him down to meet her family. They welcomed Tadashi with open arms.


End file.
